The Button
by Valgoruth
Summary: Some poems by the collective work of the members at Sledgeweb's Lost...Stuff.
1. The Button

_**The Button**_

**A/N:** This rhyme is from "The Rhyme Game" on Sledgeweb's Lost…Stuff. I was one of many people who contributed to this poem. I believed it worthy of LOST is not mine, and neither is the majority of this poem. It is the collective work of the members of SWLS. Edited by myself.

-----------

The ocean is all I saw  
For air I started to claw  
Then I panicked and cried for Ma  
My hand closed on a dog's paw  
The dog saved me with his mighty jaw

And swam me back to the shore  
Where I was asked to take a tour  
He lead me to a strange hatch door  
He asked me "Do snowmen snore?"

I was amazed to hear a dog talk  
Toward the sound I started to walk  
Above my head there flew a large hawk  
Which dropped on my head a corn stalk

It screeched my name as it flew by  
A horrid sound like a banshee's cry  
The hatch door I could finally pry  
As thick black smoke covered the sky

Inside the hatch I met a man  
He told me he had a plan  
"Save the World," he said then ran  
And left me with a film in my hand

I watched the film, it was surreal  
I saw it again after my meal  
It said to push a button, what's the deal?  
At that moment an alarm began to squeal

So at the computer I entered them in  
A clanking sound and the dial did spin  
4, 8, and 15, but not ten  
16 23 42...the room quiet again

Day after day, year after year  
With nothing to drink but stale DHARMA beer  
Pushing a button out of nothing but fear  
Waiting for my replacement to appear

The End.

----------

PM me for the original link.


	2. An Ode to the Numbers

**_An Ode To The Numbers_**

The Numbers have told us the world will end soon  
Four horseman will come unless we can all become attune  
For the sins of the world and the coming of doom  
Oh soon there will be a lot of gloom.

4 8 15 16 23 and 42  
What do they really add up to?  
Destruction and death, and evil, too  
For those on the island, and perhaps YOU!

Who knows what powers these numbers hold?  
From trigrams, hexagrams, and binary of old  
An equation predicts the worlds end I am told  
Or perhaps it just puts it on hold

Two people understand the threat  
And something got them all upset  
One is French, her team's fate she set  
The other likes to eat a lot, I bet

Both believe there is a curse  
One believes in the curse the worse  
It led him into the jungle to find the first  
But when he found the other one he almost burst

She was shocked at this blubbering mass  
He just had to pass some gas  
She sensed it, winced and let it pass  
The Numbers curse strikes again, it has

A battery was gotten so they could set sail  
Three men, a boy, and a pail  
And what use could that serve but to bail..  
On a boat built without a nail

The little boat with her crew made it fifteen miles  
Little did they know this was the beginning of their trials  
When they met the tailies, there were very few smiles  
22, now 19, now 5 tailies, but 1 will deceive by his wiles


	3. The Night Before Lost Starts

**The Night Before Lost Starts**

'Twas the night before Lost starts, and all through the site

Not a Sledgeling was stirring, no jokes nor a fight;

The DVR's were placed by the TV with care,

In hopes that season 3 soon would be there;

The net nerds were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of screen caps danced in their heads;

And Astro in his 'helmet, and I with my tail,

Had just finished arguing over my calling him she-male,

When all over ABC there arose such a clatter,

I sprang to my laptop to see what was the matter.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

A preview of Lost, and friends I hold dear,

With a manly brain surgeon, so lively and quick,

And a conman named Sawyer who thinks with his (edited).

More characters appeared and on screen they came,

And I whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;

"Now, Hurley! now, Charlie! now, Jin and wife Sun!

On, Desmond! on Penny! My, is this fun!

To the top of the Black Rock, where I hope Mike will fall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"  
So up to the Others' camp the survivors they went,

With the traitor named Michael whose loyalties were bent.

And then as the show starts, I wondered what now?

I knew they would live but I wondered 'but how?"

I spoke not a word, and I'll watch Lost with glee,

With so much attention, and no time to pee,

And laying my finger upon the remote,

I drifted to sleep and I heard Hurley quote;

He sprang to his Ranch stash, and his fat rear did chuckle,

And past them he flew and tagged Sawyer with his knuckle.

But I heard him exclaim, as he ran out of sight,

"Happy Lost-Eve all, and to all a good-night."

-----

**A/N:** This was originally posted by Thlaylirah on the Sledgeweb's Lost...Stuff website. If you go to my profile, there will be a link directly to the original. I have taken the liberty of editing it slightly to lower the rating.


End file.
